I'll make a girl out of you
by ExileOblivion
Summary: Privacy is a rare thing with 12 Trolls crammed into an old building, and Eridan learns this the hard way when Vriska walks in on him wearing something embarrassing. VriskaxEridan Rated M for sex scene


It was rare for the trolls to find any downtime or privacy, so when things were slow and the other Trolls had begun to take naps, Eridan took this moment to go off by himself and look for somewhere he could be alone. In his earlier explorations Eridan had found a nice sized room set far away from the other rooms; perhaps it was built so whoever worked here could retire there for the night and continue working in the morning? Whatever the reason was, Eridan was glad he had found it and made sure to tell no one else about it.

He entered the room and made sure the door was shut tightly and locked before he turned on a light and proceeded into the room. The last time he had been in this room he found a large box of clothes, a box of _female _clothes that he couldn't help but want to go through. Purely for curiosities sake and nothing else...at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

There were far more clothes in this box then he thought there was, which was perfect considering how much down time he was going to have and had no other plans then to search through this room. The first article of clothing he pulled out was a red and black plaid miniskirt which caught his eye. He didn't want to admit out loud to anyone, but he had always wondered what it would be like to wear a skirt. For the sake of science and research, he decided to try it on. He was all alone out in this section of the abandoned lab, so there was no way he'd be caught.

The skirt, he had to admit, fit him rather well and flattered the slight curve of his hips. Looking into a floor-length mirror which had been situated on the wall across from the door Eridan smiled at his reflection. The fabric of the skirt felt weird to his skin at first, but the longer he stood and smoothed it out, the better it felt and the more he grew to like it. He even did a few spins to see how the skirt flowed around him as the wind picked it up.

"My my, aren't you a pretty little thing" Eridan whipped around, his eyes wide as he saw Vriska standing in the doorway with a smug smile.

"Vvris...wwhat are you doin here?" He choked out in a hoarse voice.

"I was going to come in here and take a nap, but this is so much better then sleeping" She laughed as she shut the door behind her, entering the room with slow, intimidating steps.

"But...I locked the door; howw did you get in?"

"Duh, the lock's busted. You should have checked it before you decided to play dress up" She continued to walk towards him, making him step back and accidentally fall onto a chair. Vriska took this opportunity to trap the seadweller there, placing both of her hands on either side of the armrests to block his path.

"So princess, why stop there?" She cooed, which made Eridan look at her with shock and fear.

"Wwhat do you mean?"

"I mean; if you want to dress like a girl so badly, why stop with just the skirt? You should go full out! Do you your hair, makeup, nails, all the girly things to fully enrich yourself in the life of a girl" Vriska reached over to her left where a dresser stood and grabbed what looked to be a makeup box off of it. She set it on the ground next to her and opened it, grinning deviously as she saw it was indeed filled to the brim with makeup supplies.

"Vvris, come on, don't do this. I wwas just messin around, I don't really wwant to dress like a girl" Eridan pathetically pleaded as Vriska picked up a few tubes of makeup Eridan couldn't recognize.

"Sorry, can't do it" She chuckled as she opened up one of the tubes, revealing it to be a black stick of eyeliner "now close your eyes and don't open them til I say" she didn't wait for a response from him before she pulled off his glasses and set to work applying the makeup to his eyes.

"Vvris, this is humiliatin..." Eridan whined after a moment.

"Oh, this is humiliating? So if I were to finish your little makeover and then march you around the others, you wouldn't mind?" The tone of her voice was evil and serious, making Eridan look up at her horrified.

"You wwouldn't dare"

"Oh, I would. And stop using that stupid seadweller accent, it's pissing me off. If you don't stop it, I seriously will drag you out and show everyone; starting with Sollux" This made Eridan fall quiet, and Vriska smiled as she went back to work.

"Alright, pucker up" Eridan looked at her confused as he watched her take out a stick of light purple lipstick "it's lipstick, you dolt. You have to put your lips together like you're gunna kiss someone"

Eridan hesitated a moment before he awkwardly put his lips together the way she had told him, gaining a laugh from the female Troll.

"You must never have been kissed if that's what you think it means to pucker up" She put her hand under Eridan's chin and applied pressure to his checks to get him to relax his mouth. After he got into the right position, Vriska applied the lipstick to his lips and pulled away.

"Alright, now rub em together like this" She demonstrated for him and he followed suit, successfully getting the makeup to settle the right way.

"Good! Now, time for your nails. What color would you want? Yellow, blue...oh, there's purple" She picked up a smile bottle of purple nail-polish and waved it in front of his face.

"Purple will work" He said in a defeated manner as he watched her shake the small bottle before grabbing his hand. This took far too long for Eridan's liking, finding the numbness in his legs from going to sleep to be the most awful thing he had ever felt.

"Eridan, stop squirming or you'll ruin it and I"ll have to start over"

"Sorry Vris, this is really uncomfortable..."

"Alright fine, move real quick but be careful not to smudge the nail-polish" Eridan sighed as he stood and stretched, feeling all the kinks and knots beginning to work themselves out. He sat down a moment latter and let Vriska go back to painting his toenails, but the look on her face as he looked up at her had changed dramatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...Eridan...are you by chance wearing a thong?" Eridan wanted to die. He totally forgot this damn skirt was short, and of course the motion of him sitting back down would have lifted it enough for anyone to see what he was wearing under it.

"Oh _COD_" He slapped a hand to his face, covering his eyes and tricked himself into thinking she couldn't see him.

"I kinda think it's hot" She chuckled as she finished with painting and moved his foot back down to the floor. Eridan peeked out of a crack in his fingers just in time to see her move off the bed onto the floor.

"V-vris...what are you doinNNAHH!" Eridan jumped as Vriska moved closer and slowly slipped her right hand up his thigh.

"What's it look like? Geez, are you really that dense?" She shook her head lightly as she began to push the skirt up, feeling Eridan straighten out his back against the chair as he tried to pull away from her.

"Vris, I don't under-"

"You've always wanted someone to fill your quadrants, and I assume you'd also want someone to fill pails with you, right?" She said in a seductive tone as she got closer to him, slowly tracing a fingertip down his thigh.

"W-well...yeah...but, I thought you hated me?" His stumbled over the words as they got caught in his throat.

"Oh, I do. But seeing you so helpless and in drag is making me hot and bothered" Vriska then began to trace her thumb against the light fabric that was covering Eridan, watching his body shudder at the contact on his sensitive part.

"So noww you wwant to" He muttered under his breath, barely above a whisper. Vriska said nothing to this, instead choosing to lean down and slowly kiss where she was touching moments before. Eridan moaned out lightly, letting his head lull back as he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Eridan's penis became unsheathed and Vriska had to pull down the thong he was wearing. Vriska slowly ran her fingers up the exposed purple flesh of his member, smiling seductively as she looked up at him.

"Hey, Eridan; just how high can your voice get?" Eridan looked down at her with confusion and lust playing out on his face.

"What?"

"Your voice. I want to hear you scream like a girl"

"Vris, that's stupid, I can't AHH!" Vriska had grabbed him rather roughly, making him scream out in higher octave then what he was used to.

"Good" she cooed "now, keep that up. I want to hear my cute little princess scream and beg" Her voice was husky as she said this, immediately lowering her head to take him into her mouth. Eridan immediately gasped out at the sudden wet warmth that had overtaken him, the corners of his mind now being turned to mush and fog as his other senses had taken over.

"Vris" He moaned out in the higher tone she had told him to, gaining a lick up his entire length for the good behavior. She stopped then and slowly climbed up into his lap, pressing her body against his as she leaned down and bit his neck hard.

Eridan winced but made no attempts of moving away from her. He wrapped his arms around her, which Vriska immediately slapped away.

"Uh-uh princess; you just sit there like a good girl and let me do the work" She whispered into his ear, her hot breath against his ear making him shudder.

"Vris, you're evil"

"Yes, but you're clearly enjoying it" She smiled as she bit his earlobe and rocked her hips closer to him. Eridan went to kiss her neck, but Vriska stood up and pulled him with her. The two fell onto the bed with Eridan on bottom and Vriska on top, kissing Eridan where she could reach. She nipped at him with every other kiss as she let her hands begin to wander his body. Eridan leaned into her touches, letting out soft moans with each caress.

V-vris...are wwe..." Eridan whimpered as Vriska trailed kisses lower down his body.

"Are we what?" She played dumb as her hand trialed down his stomach.

"Y-you knoww...f-fill...p-pails..." His voice trialed off, feeling the warmth in his body begin to intensify.

"Welllll..." she drew out the word as she lazily circled his belly button with a fingertip "I don't think there's any back here. But I guess..._we don't need them_" Eridan shuddered as she winked up at him. She sat up and began to remove her clothing as a helpless seadweller watched her in awe. Once she was stripped to her undergarments, she sat on his waist and straddled him. Eridan leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, this time not being slapped away like before.

"Have you ever done this before?" Vriska asked with a devious sort of smile and made Eridan blush lightly.

"Wwell...not exactly"

"That's fine. Guess I'll have to go easy on the Princess" She chuckled as she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Eridan kissed her back and let it deepen, feeling a moan against his lips from the girl atop of him. He pulled her back and hugged her close, his heart thumping so fast against his chest he could hear it beat in his ears.

The kissing began to grow more frequent, more passionate and needy the longer the two went, and it wasn't long before their bodies were rocking against one another's. Vriska couldn't take much more and had to pull her panties down, setting off to immediately tease Eridan with her now exposed lower half. Of course this action backfired and caused her to become teased and wanting more as well, but it was worth it.

She pulled away from Eridan's kisses and positioned herself on top of him to take him in, panting for air and smiling down at him all the while. Eridan was nervous, put he reached up and placed his hands on either side of her hips and returned the smile. It was a slow, careful process for their first time, but when they got it right and Eridan slipped inside of her, the two moaned almost in unison and pressed themselves closer.

"Are you ready?" Vriska whispered in a husky tone as she bent down and kissed his cheek. Eridan nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"Y-yeah. Wwhenevver you are" They kissed once more before Vriska sat back up and smiled seductively at him. She began to buck her hips slowly at first, but after a few moments she picked up the pace and began to moan loudly. She placed her hands on Eridan's hips as she went faster, causing him to thrust inside of her deeper then before. This was almost too much for Eridan to handle, but he willed himself to keep going. This was too perfect to stop now, and Eridan wanted this to be enjoyable for them both for as long as he could manage.

Vriska began to yell out his name between moans which made it even harder for Eridan to keep control, but he had to. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her deeper; this time it was his turn to smile at her seductively as she looked down at him.

"Guh, damnit Eridan" She shuddered and fell forward on top of him. Eridan took this moment to catch her and flip her onto the bed, taking over so she could breath. He couldn't help but kiss her neck and let his hands explore her body; paying particular attention to her breasts. The sighs and moans she released when certain parts of her body was touched the right way was fascinating to Eridan, and he couldn't help himself as he did it more times to see if she made the same noises.

He never thought Vriska of all Trolls would be his first experience with, let alone the sort of circumstances that made them come to this point either. None of that mattered at this point. Nothing but the sight and sounds of the female beneath him, the feeling her engulfing him and taking him deeper. This moment was perfect, and he'd see to it that he would never forget this, and if he were so lucky as to experience this again, he would make sure it was as perfect as this time.

"Vvris, I dunno how much longer I can keep this up" He panted against her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"That's alright...whenever you're ready...is good for me" She nipped at his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to moan loudly as he thrusted deeper inside of her. Unfortunately he could only keep this up for a few more minutes, before he called her name and released his genetic material inside of her. The two just laid there for a long while trying to catch their breath before Eridan fell back onto the bed and Vriska rolled onto her side so she could lay her head on his chest.

The two smiled at each other tiredly, lightly laughing afterwards.

"That wwas interestin" Eridan let out a sigh as he kissed her head. Vriska leaned up and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips before she cautiously got up.

"It was one of the more funner times I've had, I'll admit" She got dressed with a wide smile "but If don't get back out there they'll come looking for me"

"You can't stay?" Eridan eased himself up onto his elbows and looked at he with a frown.

"I told them I'd be back in a half hour, and it's probably been longer than that now" She came back to him and kissed him deeply, reluctant to pull away.

"We can do this again some other time. That box looks like it has a ton more cute outfits for a pretty Princess to try on" She winked at him and chuckled as she walked to the door, waving a goodbye to him before she closed it and left.

Eridan stared at the door for a long minute before sighing loudly and fell back onto the bed.

"Howw the hell did I let this happen?"

A/N: 3rd story down for NaNoWriMo! Oh boy, this was a lot of fun; probably my favorite of all of em so far. I honestly had no plan to take it to a mature rating...but WOW, it turned out pretty hot, and oh gog I think I may start liking this pairing now LOL! So, for this prompt it was: Vriska/Eridan, forced feminization.  
>I'm thinking something like Vriska finds Eridan messing around, maybe trying on a skirt for kicks, and ends up forcing him to wear makeup, heels, do his hair, etc. against his will. You can expand on that at will.<p> 


End file.
